Hard To Imagine
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Relationships are tricky and complicated. Little do our wizards know that it is more complicated that. Watch as our young wizards discover that there could be someone out there or could be a few feet away? HarryXHermoine, HermoineXDraco,HarryXDraco On hiatus until further notice :(
1. It Begins Now

**It Begins Now**

**Hello and welcome to my first Harry Potter story ever!**

**This was requested and I hope you like it as well.**

**Yes those pairings are in here and in that order for a reason.**

**I am watching the movies to help me write this so enjoy :)**

**Also if you have any suggestions or what you want to see in here I'm all ears.  
><strong>

As our story begins, young Harry Potter was on the train as it made it's way to Hogwarts.

He couldn't believe how his life changed so much and how he was kept in the dark.

I mean finding out your a wizard and your parents were magic as well.

Of course the fact is they died defending you from he who shall not be named.

What Harry kept wondering is how was he going to fly a broom for being so young?

He figured only witches fly brooms, but it seems both male and females fly brooms which upgrade in design and abilities.

Hard to believe all this happened on his birthday and he got a pure white owl for his birthday.

No wonder everyone he met seemed to know him already for he was the boy who lived.

Harry was glad to get away from the Dursleys who are human despite their vile, greedy and shallow signals.

Harry was amazed at how no muggle has ever tried to find out about the wizarding world, but hey it would very bad if they did find out.

With his spell books, cauldron, wand, owl and clothing packed he enjoyed watching the scenery.

Soon a boy his age with bright red hair came near his seat.

" Excuse me you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry:" Not at all."

" I'm Ron. Ron Weasely" The boy now known as Ron said with a cheerful smile on his face.

" I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said in which he saw Ron's face turn to shock.

" So it's true then...the scar?" Ron pointed to his head and Harry lifted his hair covering the lightening bolt scar that stood out on his pale skin.

An elderly woman walked by with a kart full of different sweets and food shaped into magical items and creatures.

Harry bought almost all of the food on it and he and Ron were pigging out along with Ron's pet rat.

Harry was trying a box of every flavor beans while Ron explained they mean every flavor.

Harry soon out down the box afraid he would get a horrid flavor bean. However he was surprised the rat ate them with ease.

Ron:" This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?"

Harry:" Just a little."

Ron:" My brother George taught me a spell to turn him yellow. You want to see?"

Harry:" Yeah sure."

Ron cleared his throat as he began the spell only to stop as girl their age came.

She was going around asking if they seen a toad because a boy named Neville was looking for one.

Harry was in a trance as he saw her. Her light brown, thick hair falling down to her waist.

Her hazel eyes bright and full of skepticism as Ron performed the spell.

Then they became distant as she thought of a spell as she sat in front of Harry.

She took in his pale skin which wasn't sickly pale like most people would see, but a simple pale color.

Green eyes framed by his simple designed glasses and his black hair standing out against his skin.

She smiled as she repaired his glasses and realized who he was.

" I don't believe it you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermoine Granger and you are?"

The girl now known as Hermoine said as she faced Ron, disgusted by his sloppy look.

Ron:" I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

Hermoine:" Pleasure. Well you better change into robes, we'll be arriving soon. You have dirt on your nose, do you know that?"

She told Ron who wiped his entire nose as Hermoine gave Harry a sly smile as she left to change.

Soon the train stopped and the students were making their way out.

As Harry stepped down, he bumped into someone and said sorry.

Green met gray as he stood there facing another boy who was a first year.

This boy had paler skin than Harry and his hair was an amazing color of blonde.

The blonde mane seemed to styled down to keep in place while Harry's wasn't

He was a bit taller than Harry, which Harry didn't mind as the other was taking him in as well

Something about him gave off as a snobbish, uptight, and somewhat of a prat, but hey who knows right?

Those eyes though made Harry feel like his chest was tightening and his breathe leave him.

A loud whistle broke them of their trance as left the train station, but Harry hoped he would met this boy again.

Fate has a weird way of bringing people together in a good way or a bad way depending on how you see it.

Fate can be good, but it can also be bad as you are about to witness with our young wizards.

Soon they were taken onto boats as Hogwarts castle came into view and an adventure will soon begin.

**Read and Review Players :P**


	2. Sorted in Houses and Meeting Again

**Sorted in Houses and Meeting Again**

As the boats came to the dock, the young witches and wizards made their way inside the huge castle.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked together as they were lead up some stairs.

Soon an elderly witch came into view with glasses smiling brightly at the young students.

" Good evening I am Professor McGonagall and Welcome to Hogwarts. Before we open the doors, you will be sorted int your houses.

Remember your house will be your family and do your best. Good Luck to all of you."

She left to make sure the grand hall was prepared, leaving the students to talk.

" So it's true, what they said on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Most of the students whispered about Harry Potter's arrival. Harry however was shocked to see the boy he met earlier.

The other was shocked as well, but only his eyes showed shock while his face remained calm and collected.

" This is Crab and Goyle. And I'm Draco Malfoy." The blonde said showing his two friends and himself until Ron's snickering annoyed him.

" You think my name is funny don't you? I don't need to figure yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weaselly!"

Draco said with such venom toward Ron. Harry was surprised by his tone, but something else made his mind woozy.

_'He must be rich, such a divine scent he has for a boy I mean. I wonder if he bathes in it or is this his natural smell?'_

Harry thought before facing Draco who's expression went from loathe and disgust to interest and curiosity .

" No need to consort yourself with the wrong type, I can help you there." Draco said with a smile and held his hand out for Harry.

Harry knew there was something hidden in that message, but damned if he knew what it was.

" I think I can figure it for myself, but hey another perspective wouldn't hurt."

Harry replied shaking hands with Draco while Hermoine sidled closer to Harry.

She met Draco's gaze as he shook Harry's hand, not liking the look she saw in those gray eyes.

Harry pulled his hand back as he felt goosebumps all over and a electric spark run through his body from a simple hand shake.

Soon the grand hall was opened and the students walked in, amazed at the decorations.

Soon the head wizrd of the place Dumbledore welcomed all the students for coming to Hogwarts.

McGonagall held a long list of the first year students and announced that they will be sorted into their house by the sorting hat.

It went smoothly for most of the students. Hermoine was placed in Gryffindor and Ron was placed as well.

Draco was placed in Slytherin almost immediately with the hat barely touching his head.

When Harry's name was announced the entire hall was silent as if not to miss a word.

Even the teachers were curious and wondered which house the young Potter would be placed in

Harry sat on the chair as the hat made it's decision.

_" Difficult, very difficult plenty of courage I see and not a bad mind either. There's talent no doubt about that, but where to put you?"_

" Not Slytherin. No Slytherin." Harry muttered quiet enough so no one, but the hat could hear.

_" Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know and Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness. No...better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

Harry sighed as the whole hall cheered and he sat next to Ron and Hermoine.

Although his mind told him if he was in Slytherin the he would be with Draco.

His seat matched the same spot as Draco and their gazes met again.

Soon the feast began and the students dived in without regard or care.

Draco watched without blinking as Harry gulped his drink no problem and watched his tongue catch a drop that tried to fall.

Hermoine saw Draco staring and figured it was aimed at her oh how wrong she was.

She made flirty kisses and faces at Draco who was unfazed by them for his attention was elsewhere.

It didn't go unnoticed for Harry watched her as well and just continued to stuff himself while sneaking glances at Draco eating a banana with ease.

**Read and Review Players :P**


	3. Late Night Activities

**Late Night Activities**

**Yes this is between teachers if you readers wanted to know it's a filler.**

**For those of you know I made a Ben 10 four way one-shot which you may or may not know.**

**I keep forgetting to point out that one of the characters is created by me.**

**So relax no original characters will be showing up in this fiction to throw it off.  
><strong>

**That was hard for me to do since I am still a new author on this awesome site.**

**Alot of friendly people and readers even though some can be rude.**

**That doesn't stop me from typing more chapters mind you so :P to them!  
><strong>

**Well I have more stories to update and edit before updating for you readers.**

**Although one of them keeps getting asked to be updated quickly.  
><strong>

**In case you are wondering this story is being beta'd by luvsallthingsslash who is very talented by the way :)**

**Well anyway I hope you enjoy this story and let me if it's okay or not.  
><strong>

Once the students were sorted and separated, they were escorted to their house dorms.

They made their sleepy way to their dormitories, having gorged themselves on the delicious spread.

How they managed to walk and not pass out from being full is beyond any logical reason.

Boys went one way while the girls went to other way as it has always been.

So much happened in one day which can tire anyone out, but some manage.

Harry was glad he was a Gryffindor, but still wondered how Draco felt about it.

Still another reason to sneak out and meet the sexy creature makes it all the more exciting.

He was still mad at Hermoine for flirting with Draco during dinner, but he knew Draco was watching him.

What makes people do that? Why flirt with others when you're with someone else?

I mean are you not satisfying their needs or are they the flirty type by nature?

For being so young, he never felt so confused in his life other than finding out on his birthday.

It was alot better than the Dursleys who, let's admit are greedy and vile people make you wonder how anyone deals with them?

More importantly how did Harry survive living with them for 11 years without trying to murder them and being locked up for it?

I know that piggish prat cousin of his Dudley would have been tortured slowly and painful like the pig he is!

Their stuff was already placed on their beds and soon they went to sleep.

Unaware that some were still awake prowling in the late night.

Harry Potter was looking outside his window with his owl Hedgewig.

He was petting the soft feathers of the owl as he stared at the stars on this clear night.

Also the images of Hermoine and Draco flooded his mind making it hard to sleep.

So with a sigh he placed Hedgewig into her cage and lied down in his big bed.

Little did he know what his brain had in mind as he drifted into sleep.

Minerva McGonagall was feeling downright horny in her age and body.

After catching a group of 7th year guys going at it like there was no chance of a tomorrow.

She realized just how long it's been since she had some action herself.

Back in old days, ol Dumble and her own youth he and she were quite active.

_'Let's see how well he can hold up then'_ she thought as she walked quickly pas the dormitories.

She went up to the Headmaster's office, gave the goddamn gargoyle the stupid password _(Creamed pants)_.

She went up the weird stairs kicked open the door and said ~I want to have sex with you~ to Dumbledore.

Then she noticed a perverted smiling 6th year and an equally perverted smiling Snape. _'Fuck me sideways!'_ she thought.

Then Snape said ~How about you have a four way with us?~ ~Fine~ she said.

So the 6th year stood up and dropped his pants. At the sight of his 12 inch erection she went into a total lust.

She pounced on him and deep-throat his cock with animal need when suddenly all their clothes were vanished.

So Snape shoved his 10 inch dick into her cavern and started hard and fast as he was deeply emedded in her tight, hot cavern.

Dumbledore pushed his embarrassing 7 inch dick into her cavern after saying ~Staminus Engorgious!~

Aspell to increase his stamina. The kid moaned then cummed into her mouth before passing out. Dumbledore was next.

~Minerva!~ he screamed before fainting still spurting seminal fluids in the air.

Snape was last and he did not make a sound whilst he unloaded into her heavily.

He pulled out of a passed out McGonagall cleaned off his dick with a gesture of his hand.

He gestured again and they were all robed and THEN he passed out.

**I didn't know there were spells like this.**

**Figures they keep the good ones for themselves.**

**Although I doubt these types of spells really exist, but hey I could be wrong though.  
><strong>

**Read and Review Players :P**


	4. Flying and Trolls

The sounds of foot steps echoed throughout the halls as Harry and Ron were running late to their class.

On the desk was a gray, black striped cat watching the students read their books and writing.

Hermoine rolled eyes as she saw the two walk in thinking they weren't caught.

Ron:" Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she saw us walking in late?"

The cat jumped and changed into Professor McGonagall, shocking Harry and Ron.

Ron:" That was bloody brilliant."

McGonagall:" Well thank you. Perhaps I should transfer you and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch. That way one of you would actually be on time."

Harry:" Sorry we got lost."

McGonagall:" Perhaps a map can help next time. I'm certain you don't need one to find your seats."

So class went on as usual with little incidents especially since Ron and Hermoine were in Harry's classes.

Soon it came to their flying lessons course. Madame Hooch had them outside with brooms lying on the grass.

She instructed them to stand near the brooms and say up with feeling. Harry did it on his first try, then Draco.

Slowly the brooms were in each students hand except for Ron who ended up with a broom to the face.

Before any of them could hover, Neville accidently made his broom take off and nearly knocked down most of the class.

Good thing they moved out of the way before his robes were snagged by a statue.

Then he fell down suddenly unaware his remembral fell onto the grass.

Neville was taken to the hospital wing by Madame Hooch in which Malfoy picked up the remembral intending to keep it.

Draco:" Maybe if the fat dolt gave this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat ass."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he came up to Draco and once again gazed into his storm gray eyes.

Harry:" Give it here Malfoy!"

Draco:" No. I think I'll put it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?"

Malfoy said as he flew into the air tossing the rememberal in the air with once hand

Harry grabbed his broom until Hermoine stood in his path to stop him.

Hermoine:" Harry don't! You heard Madame Hooch, anyone caught will be expelled, besides you can't fly."

Harry just kicked off and flew toward Malfoy ignoring Hermoine for once.

" What an idiot!" Hermoine said even though she was jealous Harry flew perfectly.

Harry:" Give it here Malfoy or I'll jam this broom up your ass!"

Draco:" Sounds kinky, but which one Potter? I never knew you fly that way."

Harry:" By Dumbledore's beard I will you beat your ass!"

Draco:" I didn't know you play rough, but I'll play only if I get to beat your ass.

Harry growled at the suggestion as the other students chuckled like idiots.

If only that attitude was less or gone, then Harry would have liked Draco more, but still he wanted this guy not understanding why.

Draco threw the glass ball toward the building in which Harry sped past him and caught it with ease without hitting the window which was McGonagall's office.

She watched how Harry caught it with ease and flew back down, amazed with his skills for being a first year.

Soon Harry was a seeker for the house team. The youngest in the history of Hogwarts so far.

Harry never knew his father was a seeker until Hermoine showed him a trophy case filled with Quidditch trophies with a medal that read James Potter Gryffindor Seeker.

In class the next day while thinking about the incident with the three-headed dog, they were learning how to make objects fly.

The students followed the teacher's instructions, but nothing happened until Hermoine did it no problem.

She either had no idea or didn't care that she was annoying the class especially Harry and Ron

Ron:" It's Levioooosa, not Leviosaaa! She's a nightmare, honestly it's no wonder she hasn't any friends.

Hermoine bumped into him as she ran off with tears streaming down her face.

" I think she heard you." Harry said coldly to Ron who just kept walking to their next class while Harry hoped she was okay.

Hermione was pissed off at Ron, so under the pretense of crying she had run off to the bathroom to calm down and release tension.

So she entered the bathroom, still crying. About 5 minutes after she had entered she had insured no one would walk in on her.

And because of that she did not cast locking and privacy charms on the cubicle door.

She quickly removed her skirt and blouse leaving her in only her panties as the cold air hit her warm body.

She slowly massaged her left breast with her right hand while using the other hand to pull down her panties.

Once her panties were at knee level 30 minutes later she stopped massaging her breast and ripped her panties off.

She exited the cubicle and lay down on the bathroom floor after casting a warming charm on it.

One of her hands went to her cunt and the other to her nipples. She began to pinch her nipples with her left hand;

She used her right hand to massage her clitoris. She began her masturbatory fantasy:

_" Draco was snogging Harry in a way that you could see their tongues in each others mouths. They were all naked and horny._

_~Hey Harry Draco. Care to pay me any attention?~ Hermione grumbled with lust._

_Harry immediately pounced on her and shoved his six inch dick in her cunt before Draco called out scourgify and lubus and then pushed his own 5.5 inch erection in her ass. _

_Harry grunted get off me and with substantial effort rolled them all over onto their sides._

_Draco cummed first followed immediately by Hermione. Hermione's cunt triggered Harry's_.

Harry and Ron had split up after flipping a Galleon to see who would check the girl's bathroom.

Harry lost, but he was glad to look for Hermoine and wanted to make her feel better about before.

Harry opened the bathroom door to see the hottest thing of his life other than an all girl orgy.

Hermione masturbating having an orgasm yelling his name wildly.

Harry could not help but plant a kiss on her cunt as she orgasmed.

He started to lick her juices off her before he dove in sucking and licking her like a wolf.

Hermoine moaned tiredly, but felt her energy pick up as she felt Harry's tongue and mouth eat her up.

Soon she came again and Harry drank greedily before cleaning himself up and leaving to find Ron

Hermione quickly got dressed and cleaned herself before she could leave the troll appeared in the bathroom.


	5. Quidditch Anyone?

**Quidditch Anyone?**

**Sorry about not updating, but I don't think anyone else likes this story.  
><strong>

**It hurts when you barely get a review after putting up a new chapter.  
><strong>

**Well I need to update mt Teen Wolf Story which people message me about.  
><strong>

**To my Teen Wolf Fans, I will update soon so be patient with me since I got sick again!  
><strong>

**I must have a weeak system to get sick right after i got well :/  
><strong>

**I have a beta for this fiction now and hope it gets better.  
><strong>

**Still I need help with my digimon story if anyone wants to help me a bit.  
><strong>

**Well I wanted to correct something in here that I forget to address.  
><strong>

**I will be using the books and the films to write this so there!  
><strong>

**Okay I got that off my chest and I hope for more reviews people!  
><strong>

"HOLY SHIT!" Harry yelled when he saw the troll smash through the door.

Hermione screamed incoherently and backed into a stall, straightening her shirt and skirt.

Ron ran when he heard Harry's yell. _"The idiot probably saw a few girls naked," _he thought hopefully, not knowing that he was partially right.

The troll just scratched its back in a confused manner, then swung at Harry.

Who ducked before firing a curse that he should not have even heard of (the powerful cutting curse).

The troll roared in pain and anger and raised its club to crush Harry.

Ron came in just in time to magically lift the troll's club and drop it on the troll's head.

The Headmaster was annoyed as hell when he arrived at the scene.

He had been screwing McGonogall when a yell was heard.

Snape had burst in and promptly puked, before saying "I think the troll found someone."

"I am severely disappointed in you three. Why did you chase after a troll?" Dumbledore asked.

"To prove our Gryffindor courage, Headmaster." Hermione said. Harry and Ron quickly agreed.

McGonogall said, "90 points to Gryffindor for knocking out a troll. 50 points from Gryffindor for stupidly disobeying the Headmaster!"

Snape muttered, "40 points from Gryffindor for making me see McGonogall naked."

MnGonogail just rolled her eyes and lead the headmaster back to his office to finish what they started.

Hermoine looked at Harry with a blissful expression before she left to the girls dormitory.

Harry smiled as well with Ron unaware of what went on before the troll appeared.

Although Harry saw that Snape had a nasty cut on his leg and wondered what caused such a wound?

Soon he felt his body sag with exhaustion so he and Rom went to the boys dormitory to sleep off this dramatic night.

The next morning Harry just picked at his food, nervous about the upcoming match.

Snape walked by and wished him luck before limping away, hoping no one saw him.

Harry wondered why he had a limp until his owl came and dropped off a large package.

He never gets mail so who would send him something?

The three opened it to reveal it was a broomstick, a Nimbus 2000 to be exact.

McGonogail waived to them with a friendly smile for she was the one to get it for Harry.

At the beginning of the Quidditch match, Harry was excited.

A first year making the house team and a seeker just like his father.

That didn't last long, however, as Slytherin scored 50 points in the first half hour, and Gryffindor scored 10.

The Weasley twins got fed up with that and started hitting the Bludgers toward the Slytherin chasers and keeper, and Gryffindor scored 70 points.

Then a flash of gold right in front of Harry's face caught his attention and he quickly reached for the Snitch.

Suddenly his broomstick began acting weird almost launching him to the ground below.

Hackgrid was confused and wondered what was going on today?

Hermoine looked through her binoculars and saw Snape muttering something.

Hermoine slinked her way to where Snape was and set his coat on fire.

It stopped the broomstick and Harry was able to get back on and continue the match with the snitch in sight.

It flew away and so did Harry give chase after the little menace.

After a few minutes Harry caught in a spectacular way- with his mouth.

Lots of gasps, cheers, and gagging were heard.

Harry finally coughed and the golden snitch fell into his hands.

" Gryffindor Wins!" Madam Hooch announces and the whole stadium roars in happy cheer.

Harry holds up the golden snitch as he is cheered by all except for the fans of Slytherin.


	6. Wikos

Hermione couldn't sleep. She shared a room with some sixth years, so it should be no surprise about loud moans keeping her up.

Fed up, she yelled "Get a life you dumb jackasses! Go to sleep so that I can!"

When the moans and screams didn't stop, Hermione said "I am getting McGonogall!"

She wondered around, and her feet carried her to the library as a sanctuary of course.

She lit her wand tip and entered without fear knowing everyone was sleeping soundly.

She began perusing the shelves. 'The book chooses the reader,' her mom had always said.

In Hogwarts, that tended to literally happen not just with magic wands it seems.

A huge, ancient looking tome fell on her from above making her head ring and a small bump form.

Hermione took it and began to leave while rubbing the bump, hoping it would go away soon.

She passed the Restricted section and was treated to a very bad view as to why it was Restricted:

It was Dumbledore's porn stash. She thought, 'I'm never going in there!', when she saw Dumbledore and McGonogall going at it like 100-year old jackrabbits.

She quickly fled, then obliviated the view from her memory as soon as possible and hoped this book was worth it..

The next day, Harry woke up with an excited Hermione sitting on his bed. "Hermione, I'm naked here!"

"I know, I checked."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I'm kidding, Harry. I wanted you to see this book-"

"Can it wait until I have some clothes on?"

"No, it can't."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Just read the damn page!"

Harry growled before he took the old thick book from her and prayed no one heard their argument as he began to read.

'Before the wizarding world became what it is today, there was a race of magical creatures called Wikos.

A wizard or witch that was half animal and the most popular were the cat nekos. There were dogs, birds, wolves and so on.

The cat nekos were normal colors like brown, white, beige,orange and whatever breeds of cats that went along with it.

The rarest color was black and it said that the black ones were the most powerful since with black cats and all.

Of course the cat nekos had a rival and those were the Naga nekos or snake to be clear.

Of course when humans came into contact with the nekos, some were accepting why others were frightened.

Mostly since the naga nekos would hiss at humans and half-breed wizards.

The founding wizards of Hogwarts were nekos which explains the animal symbol for each house.

Gryffindor was a lion neko, Hufflepuff was a weasel neko, Ravenclaw was a bird neko and Slytherin was a naga neko.

Of course the nekos were able to prosper until the great war which was caused by He Who Shall Not Be Named who was a Naga neko.

According to legend, almost no one survived which explains why nekos aren't around since they may be hiding or dead.

The one neko that defeated He Who Shall Not Be Named was a black tiger neko and then vanished after that.

No one knows where the wikos are now, but hope that one day they can come back and show us their lost wizarding style.'

Harry placed the book down and looked at Hermoine who had a smug look on her face.

Harry:" So what was the reason for me to read this book anyway?"

Hermoine:" Well the point is that I think you are a wiko."

Harry:" How can that be? Besides what makes you think I could be one?"

Hermoine sighed as she turned the page that had pictures of wikos and one of the black tiger wiko.

IT was a man with black hair like Harry's with matching ears and a tail that wrapped around his waist like a belt.

He looked like an older version or Harry with different glasses. The most shocking was the scar on the man's forehead.

It was a lightening bolt exactly like Harry's and in the same spot as well.

**Bet you weren't expecting this to happen now were you?**

**Well I wanted to surprise you guys and give credit to Miko Vampire for the neko idea and my beta who is awesome :)**

**Also I came up with the name Wiko which is a combination of the words Wizard and Neko :P  
><strong>


	7. Changes

**Changes**

Stunned, Harry jumped out of bed, oblivious to his own nudity.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE? Is this some sick joke devised by the Weasley twins?"

As he was yelling, Hermione was staring at his cock- and so was Dean and Seamus.

The only people left in the dormitory, and the famous 'Gryffindor Gays!'

Harry noticed this and blood rushed to his cheeks, as well as the other direction.

He grabbed his magic wand and threw curses at Dean and Seamus, who ran like Satan himself was there for them.

Hermione was really flushed and aroused.

Harry quickly magicked clothes onto himself.

He did not want to admit to being aroused himself, and thus went back to more important matters.

"Seriously, Hermione, explain this to me," Harry said, embarrassed and humiliated.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep. I went to the Library to get some peace and quiet-"

"It was the middle of night, 'Mione!"

"Too much fucking... I slept on one of the couches last night... Any way, I got to the Library and this book fell on me, the ugly piece of fuck...

Next thing I remember, I'm outside the Library. I came back and fell asleep.

Let's get some breakfast, shall we?"

Harry and Hermoine were eating their breakfast or tried to as Ron stuffed his face like a pig.

How can one person eat so much and where does it all go?

Harry kept thinking about the wiko he saw in the book.

' It could be a big coincidence since it looks like me or maybe a relative I don't know about.'

Harry thought unaware a mark appeared on his skin.

On his right shoulder a black tiger head appeared with it's teeth bared.

Harry felt a small power surge wake him up as he started hearing sounds not heard.

He heard chewing, gulping, whispers, heart beats and footsteps.

He shook his head as he focused on his food to wonder what was happening to him.

Two tables away Malfoy was eating a large amount of bacon and sausage which was weird since he would just eat eggs and toast.

On his left shoulder a black wolf head mark appeared as if howling.

Malfoy heard sounds also and just kept eating his fill.

Once he was full, he stretched and noticed Harry was already gone and just saw Hermoine reading a book.

Malfoy stopped as a heavenly scent filled his nose.

It stood out among the smell of people, food and sweat as he excused himself and followed the scent.

He paled as he found the source was from Harry as he was picking up some papers he dropped.

Harry bent over as he picked up another paper with spells and doodles on it unaware Malfoy was watching his rear.

Malfoy felt his mouth water as he saw the ample rear presented to him.

Without warning Malfoy tackled Harry and both wizards rolled away from the eating area.

People moved and gasped as they saw a blur of black and blonde down the halls.

They reached the stairs which changed and lead them to a locked door.

The door fell with a heavy boom, shaking the area as Harry finally pinned Malfoy.

Harry hissed showing his teeth that became sharp and black claws formed from his hands.

His eyes became slitted and glowing bright green as he arched his back.

Malfoy growled showing he had sharp teeth as well with wolf like ears.

His eyes became bright blue as he tried to push the cat boy off him, but couldn't.

Both turned to see the broken door and wondered how did they do that?

Draco:" Why was that door locked anyway?"

Harry:" There's a very good reason..."

Both turned to see a three head dog sleeping on what looked to be a trap door.

It woke up and started barking as they avoided getting bitten by the animal.

The broken door re-fixed itself and closed before the dog could get either one.

Hermoine tsked as they dusted themselves off for she was th one who fixed the door.


	8. I'm a What?

**I'm a What?**

Winter has arrived at Hogwarts as Hagrid was bringing a tree inside to decorate the grand hall.

Ron was full of energy and joy at the thought of presents, but Harry was moping since Hermoine left to be with her family for the holidays.

"It's nearly Christmas, Harry!" Ron Weasley said. "Cheer up, will you?"

"NO, Ron! Hermione's..." Harry Potter stopped suddenly before revealing too much information.

"Who the bloody hell cares about her?" Ron snarled and annoyed at Harry for bringing up Hermoine's name.

"Every straight guy, lesbian girl, and bisexual fortunate enough to meet her!"

Harry roared at the callous attitude Ron was showing towards Hermoine.

"Hate to break it to ya, mate, but I am 100% gay..." Ron said loudly not caring who heard.

Harry's rant-to-be stopped entirely, as did everyone else in the Great Hall,where everyone was eating a pre-Christmas break feast.

Most of them choked and spat out whatever they were eating or drinking.

The rest were whispering and Draco Malfoy was counting a stack of coins as if from a bet.

Harry stormed out of the Great Hall not aware Ron followed him.

Exactly half a minute later, he unleashed a great roar as a rush of power that shook the castle and the occupants.

He felt a peculiar burning tingle in his right palm, then fainted onto the stone floor with a heavy thud..

"What is this mark on his hand?" Dumbledore yelled, followed by a resounding smack sound and a strange yelp.

"Don't yell at me, Albus Whatever-Your-Middle-Names-Are Dumbledore!"

Pomfrey snarled at the annoying, powerful, older wizard that was making her head ache.

"It's not the kid's fault he has powers and a destiny far greater than you! You've said it yourself- your destiny is to die to aid in the destruction of YOUR SON, Lord Voldemort!"

The following silence was so absolute, Harry could hear Dumbledore's blush of embarrassment and Pomfrey's surprise at seeing Harry up.

"So that's what a blush sounds like," He murmured, eliciting giggles and chuckles from Hermione and Ron, respectively.

Wait what was Hermoine doing here anyway? Assuming she left to be with her family hours ago?

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked as he felt different than before.

"An hour, exactly." Pomfrey replied. "Harry, an explanation is due-"

"I don't owe anyone an explanation!"

"I will be explaining, Harry. It's about your powers."

"What powers?" Ron asked as feelings of jealousy surged through his body.

He was then thrown out of the room by Hagrid and landed into Draco Malfoy.

" Watch where you're going Weasley, you almost ripped my robes!"

Draco snarled as he dusted the dirt off as Ron fixed himself.

" Why don't you just blow me you snobby ass!"

Ron yelled at Draco who just snorted from the insult.

" Because you're not my type. You can't handle me and you're too small for my taste."

Draco smirked triumphantly and walked away as Ron turned red and sputtered in anger.

"Ah, 'Arry. Glad to see ya up," he said.

" Me too, Hagrid, me too."

"Harry, do you want to know why you are such an exceptional Quidditch player? It's because of your heightened senses.

You have to have glasses because you have nocturnal vision. You have great strength, stamina, and speed. You are a black tiger neko."

For the second time in one day Harry fainted at the hearing of this information.


End file.
